


Work me, work I

by goateyes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, F/M, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goateyes/pseuds/goateyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's surprised what a couple bucks, a piece of plastic, and a badge can get you; especially with a few people on your side, five to be exact. Los Santos is going up in popularity and with more people comes more money to steal, more costumers to sell to, and more people to kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prison AU yay!! Hope you enjoy.

Also posted on wattpad http://www.wattpad.com/110231857-work-me-work-i-~%2Bchapter-1%2B~

~+Chapter 1+~  
  
It was when Ryan heard his first words as an officer did he regret putting on the suit earlier that morning. "Hey there big boy." A prisoner tested his luck reaching out to grab at his trousers but came up short when Ryan whacked a plastic coated metal baton across the hands of the inmate. “You want solitary buddy?” The officer hissed, bright blues shinning against the harsh florescent of the prison’s cafeteria.  
  
“You’re gunna want to stay away from him.” Called out an innocent boy from behind him, he could’ve been down and out, a vegetable, because he had his back turned, but he was still standing, heart still beating, lungs still processing oxygen; all because of a Hispanic looking boy with his hands clasped behind him. He knew better than to think of anyone in the Bolingbroke Penitentiary of Los Santos as innocent.  
  
“Point that thing away from me.” The boy chuckles, hands unclasping from behind his back. He nods his head in the direction of the baton and raises his eye brows. “Uh, right.” The officer says placing the baton back in the strap of his belt. “I haven’t seen you around, you a rookie or something?” As the officer realized the inmate was trying to pick up a conversation he set on a hard façade and nudged his shoulder in any random direction.  
  
“You best get going to go get lunch, don’t wanna write you up for just standing there.” The boy looked taken aback and scoffed. “Alright, officer.” The boy hissed finding offense in the officer’s actions or so he thought. The moment the boy turned he smirked chapstick bottle being pushed roughly to the palm of his hand. Idiot rookie. The boy thought with a glint to his eyes.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
“I’m gunna start heading home okay?” Officer Haywood called to the Warden thankful of his day hours. To get rid of the tight knot in his shoulder all he needed was a good cup of Joe that he could only find at the gas station near his house. “Night watch next time rookie.” The Warden called out, a playful gleam to his eye. “I’ll think about it.”  
  
“Get going Ryan.” And at the sound of his name his jaw tensed, what if an inmate heard. “They’re all in their cells don’t worry officer.” Ryan seemed to visibly relax and with that he took his leave picking up his personal house keys and his phone from his personal locker. He had a few missed calls from his girlfriend he was seeing and quickly pocketed his phone trying not to think of her gorgeous body.  
  
Ryan tries to think of something awful, soggy ramen, and he gags. Ryan notices his phone buzzing after a while, the brunette on the other line getting annoyed and beginning to tap her fingers on the table in front of her (she bites her nails). “Hello?” The officer answers clearing his throat of its all-day yelling at inmates feel.  
  
“Ryan!” She calls out with a smile. “Finally I’ve tried calling you about a million times already! You weren’t lying when you said you took your job seriously.” Her hand found the pack of cigarettes on the other side of her computer and she shut the screen as to not get any ash on it.  
  
“Hello Jennifer.” Jennifer wasn’t the woman Ryan was currently with but he knew her well, Jennifer was the partner of his friend also called Ryan, Ryan March. They were happy together but that didn’t stop Jennifer from calling him when March wasn’t available. “I was going to ask if you wanted to come over for a steak out we were going to have this weekend.”  
  
“Over the weekend…?” He scratched at the nape of his neck trying to mentally recall his calendar. “I’m not sure if I have work over the weekend though, so when I find out I’ll give you a call.” Jennifer huffed sadly when he said this expecting a long talk from the usually adventurous Sagittarius, but that wasn’t the case today.  
  
“I gotta get going, can’t be driving with a phone glued to my ear.” Ryan tried to let her down as easily as possible. “Okay Rye, tell Rosie I said hi.” Jennifer tried to sound cheerful but her voice came out stuffy and sad. “Bye-bye.”  
  
“Bye.” Ryan said hanging up then pocketing his phone. “Girlfriend?” The gate guard asked when Ryan took his leave. “No. A friend of mine.” The guard’s eyebrows rose a bit then relaxed as he smiled. “Ah, I understand. Have a good night.” Ryan wished the man the same and made way to his car. Ryan stopped by his nearby gas station to pick up some high quality coffee when he noticed his front left pocket feeling awfully empty.  
  
“Damn.” He hissed checking every pocket, he lost his chapstick. That was his favorite too. Grumpily he slapped a packet of new cherry chapstick onto the counter along with his large black coffee and waited for the cashier to check him up. “Will that be all?” She asked finally looking up at Ryan. He saw her eyes bloom with attraction and he quickly smiled and nodded.  
  
“Your total is 3.99, cash or credit?” She asked watching as Ryan took a few bills from his wallet and slapped them on the counter. God I’m tired. He thought, picking up his coffee after he paid. “Keep the change.” He huffed opening the chapstick packaging.  
  
“Have a good night.” Ryan said waving as he left. His phone was ringing in his front pocket when he got into his car. Chapstick over lips, coffee in cup holder, keys in ignition then answered his phone. “Hey babe.” It was Rosie, his girlfriend. “Hey baby. Just got out of work, I’ve got coffee. You want anything before I leave?” He asked looking in the rear view mirror to see if he was good to back out of his parking space.  
  
“No I’m good, I’ve made some pasta with Alfredo as a congrats.” Ryan’s ears perked at her tone of voice. Sultry and willing, his pants became unbearably tight at the thought. “Alfredo? Sounds absolutely delicious.” He was pretty sure she picked up the hint. “Alright, see you when you get home love.” And then she hung up.  
  
Ryan tried to test his luck by going a bit faster than the speed limit but thought better. You’re a mother fucking police officer chill out Rye. He thought on multiple occasions when his mind went from officer to horny middle aged man. He saw a man selling flowers on the side of the road and gave him a couple of bills for, “The orange ones on the right.” The man complied with a, “God bless.” and the tilt of his head.  
  
Ryan felt great when he rolled into his parking lot coffee in his left hand flowers in his right. He opted for kicking the door a few times as a way of knocking. “Oh officer thank goodness you’re here. Someone assaulted me.” Rosie lent against the door frame with a hand draped over her forehead with a dramatic sigh. “Where did he hurt you miss?” Rosie chuckled taking the roses from him and sauntered in the opposite direction.  
  
“Who said it was a he?” Rosie looked back at Ryan over her shoulder swaying her hips to a beat that was softly playing in the background, Arctic Monkeys. “Who said it wasn’t me?” Ryan replied putting his coffee on the entrance table and took hold of her shoulders kissing up her neck and biting her unexpectedly hard.  
  
“I think this power is going to your head.” Rosie said moaning through the two fingers that were now trying to dive deep down her throat. She bit Ryan back, from the pads of his fingers to his knuckles and he growled. “The Alfredo will burn.” Rosie mumbled as Ryan removed his hand from her mouth a string of saliva connecting his fingers to her lips. “Let it burn.” She couldn’t tell if he was referring to the pot of boiling water on the stove or the pit of boiling desire that planted itself deep in her gut.  
  
He grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it from her body leaving her in her light pink bra and thin skirt that hung low on her waist. “I’ve always loved you in pink.” Ryan said kissing her roughly, sighing when she pulled away in the slightest. “What about in any other colour?”  
  
“Equally as beautiful.” He kissed her again preventing her from moving by placing both hands around her neck and squeezing ever so slightly. She’s always been into that; Ryan knew she liked it rough. She grabbed hold of the end of his cap with Los Santos written on it with his police logo and threw it across the room. Now it was her turn to be rough.  
  
“As much as I want you to rip the buttons off of my uniform you can’t, this is the only one I get honey.” Ryan backed her up into the kitchen letting her unbutton his shirt a bit gentler than she really wanted to. He pushed her into the table letting it dig into the underside of her thighs. She’s always been most sensitive there. “Ah, wait.” She breathed putting both hands on each of Ryan’s pectoral muscles. “What’s wrong?”  
  
She dug into his front pocket to pull out his front pocket, palming at his dick through the process which didn’t help. “It’s Jennifer.” She said holding the ringing phone out to Ryan answering it herself. “Hey Jenny what’s up?” Rosie asked with a slow growing smile on her face. “That sounds good.” She paused. “Yeah we’ll be there in about ten minutes.” And then she hung up.  
  
“Friendly double date dinner.” Was all she said before getting down onto her knees. “Will ten minutes be long enough?” Ryan asked pulling all of her hair into one of his hands and looked down at her watching her rip apart his belt and unbutton his pants. He groaned and let his head tilt back when she took him into her mouth completely. “Fuck.” Ryan mumbled.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
“This is delicious.” Rosie said drawing attention to herself. Ten minutes was definantly not enough time. By the time she finished Ryan off they were five minutes late. After a few minutes of eating in silence Rosie and Jennifer started talking as did Ryan and March delving into completely different topics. “So how was work today?” March asked Ryan taking a bite of his Paleo meal.  
  
March was a pretty weird guy liked to paint and do Cross fit, and yet he and Ryan were still great friends. “It was fine I guess, you’d be surprised how many nice people there are though.” He recalled most of the inmates making small talk to pass the time which ended up turning into a jumbled mess of emotional back stories and how they got into jail.  
  
Most of the stories were armed robberies in need of money; a lot of the others were murder or online crimes. “That sounds super interesting.” March took a gulp of his soda pinky finger shooting up out of instinct. “It is, the Warden is a super cool guy too.” The Warden took a liking to Ryan because he was nice to the inmates but didn’t hesitate to put them in their place when they stepped past the border between okay and breaking the rules.  
  
“This is fucking amazing.” Ryan said taking his first bite of his parmesan chicken. Jennifer gasped and giggled. “Watch your language!” She laughed turning back to Rosie. Rosie held Ryan’s hand under the table rubbing her fingers against his knuckles, teeth marks still embedded into the ligaments. He could still feel the press of her hair in his fist, the feel of her mouth, lipstick rubbing over his stomach when she took him all of the way in to her throat.  
  
It stained his stomach a sickly rich pink, her lipstick he means. “…-Right Ryan?” He snapped back to attention at the sound of his name. “What?” He asked March when everyone was looking at him as if they expected an answer. “Sorry I wasn’t paying attention.” Rosie laughed and gave Ryan a look that made a hazy pink flourish across her cheeks. “I think it’s time for us to get going.” Rosie said looking past Ryan’s shoulder to the door.  
  
Ryan got up to give warm hugs to his friends. “Everything was delicious, you two should come over to our place next time. A promise of Alfredo pasta is in store.” And then they left.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
Ryan opened his eyes a few minutes before his alarm was destined to go off and rubbed at his eyes. Rosie was clinging to him, both of their forms still unclothed and sweaty. Ryan usually didn’t sleep very well after sex with Rosie, it was some sort of curse that he was still trying to get used to. Ryan tried to take a quick shower which he ended up rushing faster than necessary and sitting on the shower floor like a lazy oaf for the rest of his time.  
  
Once he was done he got out and shivered, cursing a few times at how cold it was. He dried himself off as much as possible and got into his uniform having a hard time of fitting the sleeves over his biceps because of the growing muscle and the once size too small in diameter. “Fuck.” He hissed clipping a bit more skin than necessary when zipping up his pants.  
  
“Babe don’t go.” Rosie mumbled sleepily trying to sit up in bed. “I want a good morning fuck.” She whined as Ryan bent down only to kiss her on the forehead. “As much as I love the idea I’ve got work, and it’s only my second day so I can’t screw this up.” Rosie ended up flipping him off and pushing him away. “Bring me takeout when you come back.”  
  
“Okay.” Ryan complied running his fingers through her hair one last time before he grabbed his keys from the kitchen table and left for work. When he pulled onto the main highway he turned on some good music, old Queen Classics and pulled a lollypop from his pocket. Cherry, he loved the flavor and scent on anything and everything. At the sound of his phone ringing he ended it over the Bluetooth on his car. “Text Jennifer.” He said loudly, pronouncing every syllable.  
  
“Can’t talk now I’m driving. Send.” He told his car pressing a sly button on the side of the steering wheel so he wouldn’t have to take his eyes off of the road. “Message sent.” The vehicle replied bubbly and robotic. Ryan rolled his eyes suddenly in a bad mood. The lollypop cracked between the force of his jaw creating a divot that pinched and cut him when he swiped his tongue over the groove.  
  
Arriving at the courtyard put an extra fifty pounds of stress on his shoulders. As if he was forced to walk with pockets filled with stones. It was breakfast time in the prison and tension was building by the second. The same Hispanic boy from yesterday was looking at a man at least four times is size with fire in his eyes.  
  
“I told you to stop looking at me.” The man said to the Hispanic boy standing up as he did so. “I won’t fight a gringo.” The larger man huffed through his nose when the boy said that, obviously not understanding what he meant. In a second the larger man had the boy in a choke hold ringing his neck like a noodle. Or so Ryan thought, he was about to intervene when the Hispanic boy pressed both of their bodies close and lifted the man in the air turning the both of them over and slamming the larger man into the ground head first, a devastating crack was heard throughout the cafeteria.  
  
Ryan pulled the Hispanic boy away in one fluid movement, he didn’t know how the boy had the strength to flip over a full grown man twice his size but he did it. It was straight to solitary from there. The boy put up a fight when he realized he was going to be put in restraints trying to hit Ryan behind the ear to take away his balance. It took a while but Ryan finally got him strapped him down firmly watching the boy squirm.  
  
Ryan turned to leave, to call in to dispatch to let them know that the boy was in solitary when he heard the popping of lips. “Lovely chapstick Officer Haywood.” Ryan turned around to find the boy with one of his arms out of the restraint with his cherry chapstick being smothered onto his lips. He smacked. Ryan snatched the chapstick away from him and pushed it into his pocket. “You’ll have a week in solitary for that.”  
  
“Who the fuck calls this hell hole solitary anymore?” The boy hissed when Ryan restrained his arm again. “That’s another week for profanity.” The boy tried to spit at Ryan nearly getting him in the eye if his reflexes weren’t as good as they were. Ryan clicked at his radio calling in the boy’s current position. “I’ve detained him in solitary how is the separate inmate?”  
  
“Prisoner zero-three-one-one-five is deceased. Head trauma and spinal fracture.” Ryan froze “And you could’ve stopped it couldn’t you; but you didn’t. You were too curious. Ryan.” The Hispanic boy spoke Ryan’s name and thoughts and without another word Ryan left the room locking the door retreating to the Warden’s office. He was going to have a talk with him.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
"You said that no inmates would hear you when you said my name." Ryan was pissed as he slammed his hands on the Warden’s desk. “Calm down Officer Haywood.” The Warden’s cheeks hollowed out as he tried to make himself look as wide as possible. “I just had an inmate call me by my first name.” The Warden paled in comparison to his wooden desk.  
  
The Warden tried to make up an excuse but out of anger and frustration Ryan ripped his cap from his head and ran his hands through his hair. “It’s my second day and I want to quit.” The Warden put a hand on Ryan’s shoulder, a move a lover would pull to calm down his or her partner. Ryan didn’t roll that way, or at least he didn’t think he did. He huffed angrily and pushed away from the Warden. “We’ve got no more officers on cafeteria duty; you’re the only one who can tolerate the inmates.”  
  
“I’ll think about it.” Ryan mumbled reluctantly. “Take the rest of the day off.” The Warden said trying to get Ryan to calm down. “I’ll do that.” And then he noticed something. His lips were feeling chapped, and his pockets were feeling incredibly empty.


	2. ~+Chapter 2+~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray's getting a bit comfier in his day to day life, and Ryan figures this out on a little adventure to his local cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ray actually smokes in this AU, reader discretion is advised this chapter WILL contain DRUG use in it.

~+Chapter 2+~  
When Ryan got home after the Warden let him take the rest of the day off he fucked Rosie, hard. He was pissed and he needed to vent, physically. Rosie wasn’t complaining, not at all; the way he pulled her hair and bruised her body was unbelievably sexy. She loved the way his chest felt against her collar bones when she tugged him close, or when he flicked his tongue to catch her top lip then took her in for a deep kiss, it drove her crazy. 

They didn’t want children so when Ryan came, it was over her stomach and smeared over his hand onto his fingers in a sticky manner and into Rosie’s mouth they went. She sucked on Ryan’s fingers aggressively rocking her body against his, she wanted round two. “I can’t have multiple orgasms you’re going to have to give me a few minutes.” Ryan admitted pushing off of her and landing on his space of the bed. 

He crushed her arm in the process resulting in her squirming and laughing. “Ow you fat ass.” Her laugh was contagious, Ryan found out, chuckling with her. He moved a bit and pulled the covers over them both. Ryan pulled her close hooking his arm around her neck and letting her rest her head against his chest, their heart beats in sync.

“I have good news.” Rosie started shuffling to get comfortable and she reached over to her bed side table to get something. She handed Ryan a thin piece of plastic. A credit card? He thought before he read the fine print. “Medical Cannabis Card.” Rosie suffered from insomnia, back pains, and anxiety so when Ryan discovered that she smoked he had no problem. He made her stop until she got her card though, and now that she had one she would be able to feel much better and wouldn’t need Ryan to massage her every day. 

Ryan didn’t mind the massages though or smoking with her from time to time. “My teeth ache.” He’d lie when Rosie asked; he was a police officer after all. They would have amazing sex when they were both on some great sativa. Especially this amazing strain called Grape God. They would fuck until their bodies were numb and then some going at it round after round, and when one of them couldn’t keep up they’d pleasure the other.

Today wasn’t one of those days. Ryan was satisfied and not frustrated anymore so he didn’t need any weed to keep him settled, but Rosie thought otherwise rolling up a flavored joint as she sat up in bed. “What flavor is it today?” Ryan asked looking at her hair as it slid perfectly around her breasts and covered her ribs in curly tendrils. “Grape.” She grinned licking the wrong side of the paper at first, laughed, and then licked the proper side. “Fitting.” He gave a one word reply.

She fitted the tip with a glass filter and wrapped everything up tightly before she pulled out a bright pink lighter from her bed side table and sparked it up. She tapped the ash off of the end and began smoking. “Damn that’s good.” She rested back against the headboard letting a thick cloud of smoke pour from her lips in inky snakes. Rosie rolled over onto her side slowly climbing on top of Ryan laughing when he flexed his Pecs. 

She laid one hand on his shoulder and the other on the joint hanging loosely from her lips which was hotboxing Ryan’s small house. She blew a bit of smoke into Ryan’s mouth when his jaw slacked and he pointed to his lips, and then there was a mesh of faces pressed together and hands exploring roughly. “Fuck me.” Rosie groaned pulling away from Ryan to take another drag. “Which is more important?” Ryan turned from Rosie to the joint raising his eyebrows. 

“Put yourself in my position.” She placed the joint between his lips and forced him to inhale letting the smoke escape from his nose. “Which one is more important?” She ground her hips downward. Shit. He thought taking a few puffs before letting Rosie take the joint from him. “You of course.” 

“Liar.” She chuckled suckling little kisses up his collar bones. “Liar.” She whispered.

~+~+~+~

“Come to let me suck your cock pretty boy?” The inmate whose name Ryan knew to be Ray Narvaez Jr called out to him pulling at the door. “Shut up.” Ryan stood by his door regretting ever opening up the small slot to let him stick his hands out to put him in cuffs. “I haven’t got all day Narvaez stick your hands through the slot, you know the drill by now.”

It’s been a few months since Ryan began working at Bolingbroke Penitentiary; it has also been a few months since the young Hispanic boy named Ray killed a man by dropping him onto his neck at an unlucky angle. 

Ray pulled at his jump suit rolling up his bright orange sleeves and stuck his hands out. Ryan caught a few prison tattoos that were all along his forearms before he spotted a few lines of black work surrounding two words, TEAM LADS. Odd. He thought cuffing the young Hispanic before he unlocked the door and let the boy slide out with a grin on his face. 

“Oh Officer,” Ray tilted his head. “Your lips look awfully chapped today.” He laughed when Ryan shoved him square on the back. He was being bailed out and Ryan didn’t have time for his bullshit, well… He had plenty of time, all the time in the world actually, but not enough patience to deal with his bullshit.

“I don’t know why you’re being bailed out when you killed a man and were arrested with no chance of parole, but… I don’t fuck with the system.” Ryan put his hand firmly on Ray’s shoulder guiding him to the front of the prison taking off his cuffs then letting him change in a spare room. “Geoff!” Ray’s eye lit up when he saw the older tattooed man whose mustache was something to be marveled at. 

Ray began crying of joy as did the man when they hugged each other. Ray was in prison for three years so Ryan understood why he was so happy to see a good friend. “Where’s everybody else?” Ray asked looking around him trying to find those four familiar faces. “In the car. They’re waiting for you.” Geoff chuckled as the young Hispanic bolted from the building. 

“Hopefully you won’t miss him too much officer.” Geoff addressed Ryan with a lopsided smile; he had to be on something. No one was that dopey looking and still sober. “He’s forever stuck here.” Ryan pointed to his heart letting out a chuckle so Geoff would know that, “I was just fucking with you. Glad that little shit is out of here.” Geoff laughed a bit shaking Ryan’s hand. 

“Pleasure to meet you…” 

“Ryan.”

“Geoff.” 

They both nodded slowly before they let go of each other’s hands and the tattooed man just, walked out. “You’re on shower duty Haywood.” the guard called throwing his head back in a direction close to Ryan’s left side. “Alright.” 

~+~+~+~

Now that Ray was finally gone a huge weight was lifted off of Ryan’s shoulders, less tension in the Hispanic clique and no more real deal fights and Ryan was thankful for that; thankful for the fact that he didn’t have to stop anymore scuffles, thankful for the fact that he didn’t have to come back home and explain to Rosie why he had biblical bruises all over his face and body. Ryan’s days began to go along a lot smoother. Months began to pass and Ryan loved the stress leaving his shoulders, slowly but surely.

All until he saw Ray for the first time in public. 

Ryan got into an argument with Rosie and needed a bit of time to himself. He went to a café and settled in the back so no one would pay him any mind. “Holy shit, Ryan hey.” He looked up at his named spotting the old inmate after the many months of being at peace. He groaned. “What’re you doing here?” Ryan hissed waiting for his coffee to arrive hoping that the waitress would notice the Officer’s distress and tell Ray to leave. 

Ha, Officer in distress. Ryan thought. 

“Am I not allowed to indulge once in a while?” Ray chuckled pulling out a chair sitting down. He smiled at Ryan’s groaning and began playing with the sugars at the edge of the table. “Excuse me miss?” Ray called over a waitress and ordered a large black coffee, with an ashtray please, he added. “Is it alright if I…?” Ray pulled out a tin with some obvious looking herb that seemed to be ground up. “It’s legal isn’t it, so I won’t arrest you. I’m not that much of a dick head.” Ryan said with a smirk.

“Okay, thanks.” Ray pulled out a cigar and gutted out the tobacco, replacing its contents with marijuana. “Blueberry.” He smiled hoping Ryan actually gave a damn, and was surprised when Ryan responded with a quick, “Cool.” The waitress brought back both of their coffee’s and an ashtray telling them both to enjoy their beverages and to please clean up after themselves. 

“You have your cannabis card right?” Ryan asked.

“No.” Ray scratched at the back of his head.

“Oh.” Ryan waited a bit; he waited until Ray began to spark it up. 

“Neither do I.” And he pulled the blunt away from Ray taking a drag and blowing out the smoke through his nose. Ray’s eyes went bright. 

After about three minutes of small talk with Ray, Ryan found himself enjoying his time at the café. “I know you don’t want to talk about all of the bullshit I put you through back at Bolingbroke but I want to clear things up.” Ryan let out a little breath preparing himself for the worst. 

“It was all a façade, just a shitty mask I had to pull in order to keep my ass from being a constant gaping hole. I felt like shit every day I saw how much you hated me and I still feel like shit. You don’t,” He choked a bit. “You don’t have to be my friend or my acquaintance even, I don’t even care if you talk to me ever again, but I just want to know that you know how sorry I am.” 

“S’fine man. We’re good.” Ryan patted his arm, deathly close to his hand, almost intimately even. “Really?” He sipped at his coffee with a smile. “Thanks.” Ryan pulled a few heavy huffs from the blunt inhaling a bit and miserably failing at a smoke trick. He started coughing when he inhaled a second time breathing through his nose, which fucked up his lungs. Ray was laughing at him gaining the attention of everyone in the café, even people outside. 

“Shut up.” Ryan laughed with Ray trying to keep his head low in case someone recognized him. They were both out of their right state of mind so Ryan felt incredibly calm when Ray started talking about a topic that would normally scare him. “Have you ever been,” Ray leaned in real close and whispered, “Have you ever been to the heart of Liberty City?” Ryan gasped and looked around. 

“Don’t talk about it so loud.”

“I’ll take that as a no.”

The heart of Liberty City was a myth, a legend made up by a few high schoolers claiming to have seen a giant beating heart in the statue of liberty on the island of Liberty City.

Ray leaned forward even more and forgetting his coffee altogether he grabbed Ryan’s hand. “Would you like to?” Ryan loved adventure, but did he want to delve into something that was out of his power, he didn’t know. “Yes.” He decided, his fight or flight system kicking in. He walked out of the café, Ray’s hand leading him. “I can drive us there, but if you don’t feel comfortable with that you can drive.” Ryan spotted a slim sporty looking motorcycle parked a ways away from his car.

“You drive.” Ryan breathed holding Ray’s hand tight. “Okay,” Ray looked at Ryan, a gleam in his eye. “Let’s go.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Heart of Liberty City, oh that and crazy ass girlfriends.

~+Chapter 3+~  
The wind nearly gave Ryan whiplash slashing his hair across his neck. He loved the illegal feeling that was welling in his chest, no helmet, no protective jacket, and high off of his mind which Ray was driving him to a non-existent place. Ryan tightened his grip on Ray and turned his head the other way when a police car drove past them. “You smell good.” Ryan inhaled, he wasn’t thinking. 

He supposed Ray couldn’t hear him when he didn’t respond, but then the vehicle came to a rough stop jerking Ryan’s body forward. “Are we there yet?” Ryan asked huffing out a breath when Ray went to move. “I’m tired.” He whined, unlike the six foot man he was. “Well that was an indica dominant strain which we smoked back there but we have to get going if we wanna make it to the statue before the sun starts to set.” 

“Okay.” Ryan let Ray slip his arm around his waist comfortably and let him lead the way. Ray rubbed circles into the bone of Ryan’s hip hoping he wouldn’t shoo him away. Ryan noticed two pieces of glass pipes and he could tell they were used for something illegal. Once they reached the gated off island they jumped the fence chuckling when Ryan got caught against the top and ripped his jeans. 

“Close your eyes.” Ray said to Ryan, and he couldn’t help but notice how the sun made his brown eyes just sparkle and gleam. “Okay.” Ryan said trust stitched into his voice. It was only a few seconds, but in those few seconds a gust of wind tickled Ryan’s ears and his weight was lifted from the ground then placed atop it again. 

“Alright, open them.” They were on the second tier to the statue where the columns met up with the statue. Ray led Ryan around the cylinder shaped tier and then stopped in front of a door. Ryan nearly fainted when Ray’s hand slid past the door in a phantom-like mist. “What the fuck?” Ryan backed away slowly almost falling off of the edge, if it wasn’t for Ray’s hand so intertwined with his own. 

“C’mon, you’ll be fine.” Ray said putting his glass pieces in his other hand so he could pull Ryan in through the door. Ryan stopped breathing for a few seconds, not from fear but from the virtual pull of his organs as the door pushed them backwards as the rest of his body was pulled through. Ryan began to breathe again laughing all of the while. 

“That’s insane.” He said in a whisper gripping Ray’s hand. “You survived that so this time,” Ray waited as a drum roll a playful smile dancing over his cheeks. “You can keep your eyes opened.” Ryan’s heart began beating incredibly fast nearly giving himself a heart attack. “Okay.”

“Hold onto me as tight as you can.” Ray said huddling close to Ryan pressing their chests together. “Okay.” Ryan mumbled pulling his arms together around Ray’s abdomen, Ryan standing an awkward half a head taller than Ray. Ryan was looking up when Ray jumped passing the entire ninety meters worth of copper that was holding the statue together with ease.

They landed on some sort of chained off balcony which was surrounding the main attraction, the Heart of Liberty City. It was the most beautiful thing Ryan’s ever seen in his entire life. An enormous beating heart was chained to Lady Liberty’s left side; it was damp with fresh oxygenated blood pulsating life over and over again at a calm pace, an inviting pace. Ryan leaned over the edge and reached out to touch it. 

“Don’t!” Ray yelped pulling him back. “Why not, she wants me to.” Ryan snapped out of the odd hypnosis that was put on him and realized what he just was a bit weird. “No, Ryan, you’re not ready yet.” Ray was the first to sit down, away from the edge and against the wall of Lady Liberty.

“You know what dabbing is?” 

“Sure I do.” Ryan said remembering the blow torch against the metal end of an oil rig. Rosie told Ryan that he was too innocent to dab, so Ryan still to this day was a dabbing virgin. “My girlfriend Rosie never let me dab because my lungs won’t be able to handle it.”

“Consider today to be your lucky day.” Ray placed the glass piece atop Ryan’s thighs and gave him a blow torch. “Imma be a gentleman and not let you die. I’ll give you a small amount.” That’s Ray’s way of calling Ryan a pussy and it makes him laugh. “You’re a dick.” Ryan mumbled while he lit the torch and began burning the metal end of the oil rig. A few seconds later he pressed his lips against the cool glass. 

He began to inhale as Ray pressed what was called a nail with some wax to the hot metal melting it nearly instantaneously. Yes Ryan cleared it; no he didn’t clear it without nearly dying. “Hol-“ He choked a bit. “Holy shit.” He sputtered loudly pushing the glass piece away from him and in some sort of direction he was hoping was near Ray so it wouldn’t fall over the edge. 

“Th-“ Hack. “That’s total death right there. Holy shit.” Ryan coughed again drowning out Ray’s persistent heaving laughter. “Oh my god, I haven’t laughed this hard in years.” Ryan’s sputtering slowed to a stop by the time Ray was done heating up the metal for his hit. He took it much smoother than Ryan did, what can he say; he’s been at it for years. 

“Taste more like tangerines than death to me.” Ray laughed at his own joke and hit Ryan lightly on the shoulder. “And Him say, embrace the herb.” Ryan was confused by Ray’s sudden Jamaican accent. “It’s a Bob Marley quote.” And for a second Ryan actually put thought into it. 

And Him say, embrace the herb. Ryan wasn’t really one for Bob Marley but the message did make sense. “Makes sense.” Ryan said taking the other piece of glass which he discovered to be a bong after further inspection. “Here, pack up a bowl for the two of us.”

“The two of us? I think I’m done for the day.” Ray gave Ryan a look that read, “Alright pussy.” But Ryan stood his ground placing the bong next to Ray so it would no longer be his responsibility. After a few minutes of sweet silence Ray spoke up with a shy voice.

“Hey can we just,” He paused, taking hold of Ryan’s jaw turning his attention to his eyes. “Let’s just look at each other for a second.” And they did, long enough for them both to close their eyes and slowly move towards each other. Ryan could feel is breath bouncing back off of Ray’s lips and back into his face so he tried to breathe through his nose. 

Their top lips nearly gave out when Ryan’s phone began to ring. “Fuck.” Ray hissed pulling away and opening his eyes. Ryan groaned when he looked at the collar ID. <3ROSIE<3 

“Hey.” He always hated the long awkward talk they had after they fought. Rosie was always the first to apologize, even if it was Ryan’s fault. “Hey babe.” Oh how he fucking hated when she used that voice. “Hey.” He repeated. “Are we good?” She whispered knowing Ryan would start yelling. 

“Are we good? Are we good?!” Ryan raised his voice.

Rosie cheated on him again, and Ryan played right into it. 

“When I said, we’re through, I meant it. No-no! No Rosie no! Don’t you fucking dare use your, ‘I’m a precious Kitty worship me please.’ voice on me. I won’t fuck- I won’t fucking have it.” As Ryan was yelling Ray was biting his lip, trying to stay calm enough to where Ryan wouldn’t see how absolutely turned on he was. 

“Baby please I won’t do it again.” Ryan could tell she was crying, but he didn’t care. “You said that last time! Damn it Rosie, I’m not doing this now. I want you out of my house by the time I get home.” And then he hung up, but not before he heard Rosie give out a biblical sob. 

“Ray?” He turned to Ray, ignoring the flush of his face that spread to his collar bones. “You think I can crash at your place for the night?” Ray seemed to be out of it so Ryan chuckled and waited for him to come back to his senses. “Sure.” He mumbled grabbing his glass pieces and stepping onto the ledge to fall over it. Before he dropped he grabbed Ryan by the arm and pulled him close and they were on the ground in no time. 

~+~+~+~

“Nice place.” Ryan snickered. “Shut up asshole.” The place was the definition of a college student fucked up furniture that looked like it had been worn in by two or more people fucking furiously on it more than once. “Looks like a porn couch doesn’t it?” Ray said making Ryan laugh. “Can you read minds along with that freakish strength super power?” Now it was Ray’s turn to laugh. 

“I know you probably think I’m in college and can only afford ramen and chips, and that I miss school from playing video games, but no, I cannot read minds my friend.” Ryan was being mind fucked. When Ray looked back at Ryan his eyes were half lidded and dark; Ray knew that look all too well. “Come here.” Ryan demanded grabbing Ray by the front of his shirt and pulling him flush against his body. His mouth was on Ray’s meshing together in a very unattractive but sexy way.

It was messy and forbidden but it was one of those kisses that promised hard core sex in the next few minutes. “Fuck.” Ray hissed for the second time gripping Ryan by the back of his neck and dragging him to the edge of the sofa and pushing him over. Ryan kicked off his shoes and pried his jacket from his body as Ray peeled off his shirt and climbed on top of him. Ryan’s hands immediately went for his ribs pressing and dragging blunt nails.

Ray pressed against him and jerked his hips while breathing down his throat. He caught Ryan’s mouth again and pressed his tongue against the backside of his teeth hitting the roof of his mouth before biting down on his top lip then on his bottom lip. Ray began reaching around for the infamous toe-stubbing drawers next to the couch which held all of his condoms but came up empty. 

“Shit.” He groaned pushing away from Ryan and sat on his toned stomach instead of his groin. “I’m out of condoms.” He mumbled pushing Ryan’s hair out of his face. “Damn, and you don’t wanna go raw?” Ray shook his head sadly. “I haven’t been tested yet.”

“I have, I’m clean.” Ryan responded rubbing his thumbs in circles against Ray’s hips. “I’ll suck your dick if you want me to.” At that Ryan immediately shook his head. He had a rule, a personal rule. Any person who could be a potential partner to Ryan should always be pleasured before him. Even though his dick was pressed hard against his jeans he would always obey that rule. 

“You know,” Ryan chuckled. “I never even knew I was into men.” At that Ray smiled. “I’m glad you said men instead of boys. You have my respect now.” Ray said leaning down to kiss him and pulled away laughing when Ryan made a face. His face scrunched like stiff linen and his mouth in a deep frown. “So wait, you didn’t respect me before?” 

“I was a prisoner remember.” And before Ray could kiss him Ryan’s phone began to ring. “Hello?” Ryan answered pleasantly. “Hey it’s Jenny, um… what happened to Rosie?” Ryan sighed and put an arm under his head to support his neck. “I broke up with her.” He said sadly looking at Ray while he was talking before he began to look around the room. 

“She cheated on you didn’t she.” She said in a way that wasn’t a question but Ryan answered it like it was one. “Yeah, for the fourth fucking time Jenny. If she goes to your house then-“

“She’s already here.” Well, fuck. Ryan thought rolling his eyes. “Then tell her to leave if she’s bothering you.” 

“That’s the thing; she’s eating all my damn ice cream and crying like a priss. She’s got nowhere to go though.” He heard her bite her nails and knowing her anxiety must have been down to the bone. “Don’t bite your nails.” Ryan said with a soft voice. Ray got up and pulled his shirt back on before he turned on the TV and began playing video games.

“Okay, but seriously, what do I do?” 

“I can threaten to arrest her for trespassing.”

“No!” Jennifer yelled before she quieted herself down to a whisper. “I can’t be that mean. I’ll let her stay over for today and then I’ll tell her to leave.” Ryan nodded along enjoying the background noise of gun shots and people live saying things like, “Quick scoper!” or, “MLG son!”

“Sounds good, but call me if she refuses to leave.” And Ryan could hear her bite her nails again. “Jenny.” He huffed in annoyance. “Hmm?” She asked biting her nails over and over again into the mic of her phone. “Don’t bite your nails.” Jennifer hissed a bit after Ryan said that, she tore the skin of her nail bed. “Tore em’ up didn’t you?” and she laughed. 

“Yeah I did. I’ll go get some band aids. Bye.”

“Bye now.”

“Bye-bye.”

“Bye.” And then they both hung up.


	4. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LvmNQdRFMpk&list=PLmDDuJumCIZ-nYbpza2hKW0s9DcVrO5yI&index=12 

~+Chapter 4+~

  “You’re making your guest do work, how heartless.” Ryan teased Ray when he dropped a few pillows and blankets into his arms. They were purposefully princess blankets that Geoff’s daughter left over. “Asshole.” Ryan hissed with a smile. “You want something to drink?” Ray asked pushing his shoulder playfully then went into the kitchen.

  Ryan spotted a few beers and some soda. “A beer would be nice.” Ryan said arranging the couch into a sleep able place. Ryan heard the sound of a bottle being opened and when he turned around his breath caught, Ray was opening the bottle with his teeth; he was wiping his tongue over the foam the pressure release produced.

  He kept it down, calm and easy.

  “Thanks.” He took the bottle from Ray and pressed the bottle to his lips taking a swig. _A good buzz will do._ He thought, disregarding the fact that it was a Thursday and he had work tomorrow. “Don’t you have work tomorrow?” Ray asked suddenly realizing. “Yeah, so? I was planning on quitting anyways.”  

  “Uh, no-no, no.” He took the bottle from Ryan sipping at it when it was in his hands. Ryan whined a bit. “I’m not a child Ray; I graduated at the top of my university. I can get any job in the city.” And Ray considered it, _Ryan’s a cop right, he knows about law, knows how to handle a weapon, but one thing, is he alright with using that gun, using it to kill people. Animals._ Ray thought to himself putting Ryan in the shoes of Gavin or Michael (his best men) and he could see it.

  “Oh yeah?” He asked playfully pushing Ryan into the couch and got on top of him. “How about you work for me.” He took a swig from the bottle and adjusted his weight onto the tops of Ryan’s thighs. “Work _with_ me.” Ryan took the bottle from Ray and took a deep swig that burned at his throat and made swallowing tough. “Sounds…” Ryan shrugged. “Interesting.”

  Ryan began kissing at Ray’s neck biting rather hard on his shoulder making Ray sigh. “What do you guys _really_ do?” Ryan asked pulling away from him. “Have you ever heard of **_the Fake AH Crew_**?” Ryan shot out and pushed Ray off of him out of shock. “Holy shit. Oh no-no, no. No no no! I shouldn’t be here; I’m an officer, not a loyal one I’ll admit but a police officer no doubt!”

  “Easy Ryan chill out for a second.” Ray and Ryan stood at the same time. “I can’t get myself into something like this Ray. I need to-“ Ryan choked up, “I need to get out of here.” And he left.

~+~+~+~

  Ryan was wondering what got into his head when he still wanted to fuck Ray’s brains out even after he confessed to being in the Fake AH Crew. An officer with a member of the most wanted dangerous gang in Los Santos, one who’s touched the heart of Lady Liberty herself.

  And that’s how it went; only Ryan had better plans than going back to his house. He’s at a bar now trying to flag down a _skinny puppy with a nice ass_ as he calls her. He was already nine shots of whiskey deep and as he asked for another the bar tender took a step back with his hands up.

  “I think that’s enough for tonight buddy.” Ryan scowled at that and took his leave shoving his wallet back into his front pocket when he got a text and looked down at his phone; it was too blurry to read so he gave up shortly after.

  After much contemplation and drunk driving Ryan made his way down the isle of the condom section at Walgreens looking for cherry flavored condoms. And then he was knocking on Ray’s apartment door at three in the morning. “I’m sorry I bailed I just-“ Ray tugged Ryan inside mid explanation.

  “God damn you smell like shit have you been drinking?” Ryan shrugged presenting the bag to Ray. “No Ryan, no.” Ray said backing away at the sight of the condoms. “Why?” He whines trying to press up against Ray nearly falling over when he keeps taking steps back. “I’m not going to have sex with a drunk man.”

  “C’mon I’m completely willing.” Ray gives Ryan a harsh shove letting him pay close attention. “Am _I_ willing though?” Ryan stops dead at that. “Way to make me feel like shit Ray, like I’m a rapist or something.” He semi sobers up between the time it takes for them both to apologize to each other.

  “Hit me.” Ryan says exposing his cheek to Ray. “Why? I’m not going to hit you Ryan.”

  “So I don’t feel bad digging my thumbs into your throat when I’m fucking you hard.” Ray gasps at that and hits him hard knuckles first against his jaw then again, harder. Ryan does a double take before growling pulling Ray towards him in a grip that couldn’t be broken crushing his lips against Ray’s not trying to be gentle at all.

  “Yellow for me to slow down, red to stop got it?” Ray nodded pressing against Ryan letting him kiss him harder, deeper. “Fuck me Ryan.” Ray whispered kissing down his throat sucking hard angry red splotches into his skin that would last the next few weeks.

  They took it to Ray’s bedroom Ryan finding well over a few opened and emptied beer bottles next to Ray’s bed which had multiple comforters strewn about lazily. Ryan pushed Ray into the bed and immediately began grabbing at his shirt trying to gain access to his flat stomach. Ray made the kiss dirty letting Ryan press his fingers into his mouth.

  He bit at the knuckle and all of a sudden Ryan was reminded of Rosie. “Say my name, talk to me.” He whispered peeling Ray’s shirt from his body in one thick piece of fabric. “Ryan please, just fuck me. You promised your hands around my throat, don’t break that promise.”

  “Don’t worry baby.”

  Ryan cut right to the chase, fingering Ray just until he was close enough to pull Ryan’s hair but far enough to keep begging. Ryan slipped the condom on with ease and into Ray smoothly. It was the best sex both of them had ever had in their entire life. Ray’s thighs were absolutely quivering and Ryan’s thrusts were vicious and hard.

  “Red!” Ray squealed after the third time he came doubling over when Ryan pulled out of him the condom bright red with cherry flavoring and glistening from sweat and cum. Ray pressed his palm flat against his heart and tried to calm down his dick becoming tense again. “Can I suck you off? I need a break.” Ryan hadn’t agreed to anything faster in his life.

  When Ryan moved to take the condom off Ray stopped him. “Sorry I don’t really, you know? Like the taste-“

  “Got it- ugh.” Ryan ended with a groan when Ray licked up Ryan’s shaft pressing his upper lip against the head of his dick. Taking him down to his throat Ray gagged and although the feeling was amazing Ryan got worried. “At your own pace babe.” He gripped the nape of Ray’s neck. Ray gave him a happy look which triggered him to push Ray down to the base of his dick forcing him to stop breathing.

  Ryan pulled Ray’s hair when he came and shivered when Ray slipped the condom off and put on another one when Ryan got hard again. “Fuck me hard this time old man.” Ray teased gasping when Ryan didn’t stop to finger him. “Ouch.” Ray hissed with a playful smile. “Don’t complain you asked for it.” And Ryan left it at that.

~+~+~+~

  Ryan’s head didn’t hurt as much as it should’ve the morning after; he knew he was piss drunk as did the purple bruises blossoming on Ray’s neck so why didn’t he feel it. “There’s a joint somewhere on my bed side table, find it and light it for me babe.” Ray said startling Ryan. Ryan felt around until he found a bright red joint with black spots mimicking seeds and smelled it, watermelon?

  “It’s flavored. I don’t really like the strain so I wrapped it in a Juicy Jay’s.” Ray said as an explanation watching Ryan press it to his lips trying to find a lighter. When he did he lit it unevenly making Ray laugh full and strong. “Here you do it.” Ryan let ray handle it and watched him shred half of it in a few puffs. “God damn you’ve got the lungs of a God.”

  “Something like that.” And he handed it to Ryan expecting something similar. When Ryan sputtered and coughed Ray seemed surprised. “I need to make you a solid stoner dude, especially if you’re going to be hanging with me.” He pushed the covers off of him not bothering to cover his naked body that Ryan found gorgeous. Ryan frowned when Ray started getting dressed.

  Underwear and jeans then Ray’s phone began ringing. “Hello?” He answered voice slurred from sleep and the oncoming high. “What’s up?” A smile bloomed on his face from something the person on the other line said. “You think so? Listen, listen-“ He laughed. “I was… with someone last night. Yes- okay you caught me. Yes, the police officer.” Ryan’s eyebrows shot up. “You want me to take him already? Oh okay. I’ll see to it, just give me a minute I’m in the middle of a wake n’ bake session.” And then he laughed again.

  “Take me?” Ryan waggled his eyebrows at Ray with a smile. “To **_the heart of Liberty City._** ” That made Ryan’s heart pound in his chest his eyes flashing when Ray took a drag and let the smoke out while licking his lips. “Here,” And he passed the joint getting on top of Ryan. They kissed again Ray being the one to press his tongue onto the back of Ryan’s teeth.

  Ryan groaned and pressed his hips forward. “Not now, we have places to be.”

  “Hey, you started it.” And Ray agreed pausing a bit before kissing Ryan on the nose. “Can I ask you a question?” He asked getting off of Ryan looking for a shirt. “Go ahead.”

  “Are we, I don’t know, dating…?” That question made Ryan think, he had just broken up with Rosie but it hadn’t really affected him, or maybe it did and he just couldn’t consciously tell. “Yeah, I guess. It’s whatever you wanna do.” And Ray began to blush running his hand down his face he spotted a clean shirt and his purple twitch jacket.

  “Oh fuck, I need to go get my car. It probably got towed back at the café.” Ray nodded along with him. “We can go to the café then to Lady Liberty afterwards.” Ray said nodding and pulling on his shirt and jacket rolling up the sleeves. “Let’s get to it.

  “Let me get dressed first.” Ryan whined smiling at Ray’s laugh.            


End file.
